Fiore's Dragon
by Athkore
Summary: Primarily set after 7 year gap. During the Teroujima Arc (Tenrou Island Arc) Natsu was accidentally left behind just before Arcnologia destroyed the island. How will this affect Natsu? (and his magic O.o?) Adult Natsu, Op Natsu, smart/silly Note: Inspired by FanFic "Consequences" I WILL FOLLOW MY OWN ORIGIONAL PLOT.
1. Chapter 1- Seperation

**Me: "MY FIRST FAN FICTION I'M ALL FIRED UP!"**

**Natsu: "DON'T COPY ME."**

**Me" "Sorry Natsu, I sorta got carried away."**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, SO ENJOY THIS FOR FREE~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 "Separation"<strong>

December 16th, X784. Tenroujima

**-Ultear's POV  
><strong>

"GREY!" I watched in fear as I saw the black dragon, Arcnologia destroy Tenroujima with a single breath attack almost blinded by the bright light of the explosion. I had never seen such destructive power in my entire life. As the whirlpool, where Tenroujima once was I couldn't, help but continue shacking in fear over what just happened as Arcnologia vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Ultear" Merody cried with a horrified look on her face as she pointed to something in the sea.

My eyes widened to see Natsu in the ocean, the water turning read around his body, "Natsu" I cried repeatedly as our boat made it's way towards him. As we pilled him out of the water Merody asked in terror "How is he still alive with all these wounds" I turned to embrace Merody and gently tears streaming down my face said, "It's just the kind of person he is."

**-Later that day, Fairy Tail Guild, General POV**

As night descended in the town of Magnolia the noise from the large guild of Fairy Tail, cheering and music could be heard just as any other night to everyone's joy. Inside the guild numerous fights broke out just as any other night however tonight they were over who would come back an S-class mage this year.

"I say Canna is gonna win this year"

"No way it's effeminately gonna be Wendy"

"Nah Elfman is gonna out man everyone"

"Are you kidding it's gonna be Natsu or Grey I would bet my life on it"

"Levy-Chan is gonna win" two thirds of Shadow Gear proclaimed in unison

Suddenly a massive brawl broke out over the silly argument, sending chairs, tables, food, and the occasional mage flying in the air.

"Hahahaha" Macao and Wakabe laughed together watching the fights.

Suddenly, as if planning to break this perfect moment, two blue hooded women carrying an unconscious bandaged pink haired man burst through the door, silencing the guild as they froze in place noticing their visitors.

"Natsu!" Macao followed by Romeo cried, the guild preparing for a fight.

"Wait" The taller hooded woman called as she placed Natsu on the ground, "We didn't come to fight" she finished as she held her hands over her head.

Macao rushed to Natsu and held him concerned ignoring the two hooded women, "What happened to him?" Macao asked his voice filled with rage.

Natsu's body was almost completely covered in bandages, the left side of his face, his entire abdomen, both arms and both legs.

The women were silent. "I ASKED WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!" Macao yelled at the two women demanding answers.

Ultear removed her hood and responded her voice shacking, "A black dragon, Arcnologia, destroyed Tenroujima, he... he was the only survivor"

Macao's face turned deathly pale, "E...Everyone is dead?"

Ultear remained silent allowing the news to sink in. The entire guild filled with heavy cries. "Th...thank you" Macao held Natsu tighter tears steaming down his face. The two women left the guild allowing them to mourn their heavy losses. Not long after Lohar entered the guild a grim expression on his face, "I am from the magi-" Lohar stopped when he say Natsu in Macao's arms and the guild crying, _'Dragneel?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of chapter one<em>**

**Gonna go onto Chapter 2 now**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sorry if the pacing felt rushed or if you felt it was to short.**

**I WILL AMEND WITH A Chapter two following soon (like a few hours)**


	2. Chapter 2- Lone Dragon

**CHAPTER 2 FTW**

**Me: "Do Faries really have tails? Do they even exist...Like them this place as an eternal... A never ending Adventure!"**

**Makarov: *coughs* "My my aren't you deep"**

**Me: *crying "Fogive me Master I was trying to entertain my readers"**

**Makarov: *Evil Grin* "What readers?"**

**Me: *Crying into arm* "So mean" *sniffle* "Please enjoy" *Crying intensifying***

**Still don't own Fairy Tail (*sigh* one day)**

**Chapter 2- A Lone Dragon and A Shattered Guild**

* * *

><p>December 23th, X784. Magnolia.<p>

**-Natsu's POV**

"It's been a week Macao, do you really think he's gonna wake up?" _'Wakabe?'_

"Of course, The kid is stronger that both of us" _"Macao?'_

"Look I think he's waking up"

As I opened my eyes I instantly noticed something was off, "Huh" I said

"Natsu your up!" Wakabe and Macao yelled in unison.

"Macao? Wakabe?" I turned to the left to see both hugging me, "What happened why can't I see out my left eye?"

Suddenly the room turned cold as they both let go, something terrible had obviously happened, I then remembered Arcnologia attacked us while we were on Tentoujima.

_**-Natsu Flash back**_

_After Arcnologia took our combined attacks we all began to link hands, when Mavis showed up and offered to save us, however just before Mavis cast her spell, and while Acrnologia prepared his breath attack, the ground shook, then crumbled below my feet separating from the others, __presumably due to the sheer magic Arcnologia produced and me being the closest_.

_**-End of Flash back**_

"Where is everyone?" I asked panicked hoping no one was hurt, the room was silent "WHERE IS EVERYONE!? DAMMIT" I yelled at the top of my lungs demanding an answer.

Macao looked down to the ground tears streaming down his face uncontrollably, "Natsu..." the crying intensified Wakabe placing his hand on his shoulder, "they're all dead."

I felt my heart ache, no shatter, no even more than that, I felt my world shatter around me. "Your'e lying." I denied, my hollowed hoarse voice cracking.

"NATSU! You were the only one we found" Wakabe rose his voice at me in rage for the first time in my life tears still running down his eyes.

"But she said she would save everyone" Tear's began falling from only in my right eye. I wiped my tears when I a thought came across my mind, "Wait I was separated from everyone when Mavis came to save us."

Macao's and Wakabe's faces twisted in shock, "Mavis?" Macao asked, "but Mavis died a long time ago!"

"Mavis came to us in spirit form" I said hope fulling my being, "Mabye they just got lost on their way back, or are still on the island", I looked down then continued, "That's probably it they continued the S-class exams without me."

Wakabe suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders, "Natsu, he looked deep into my eyes, "It's been a week and the Island is gone completely, we have to accept they aren't coming back, it's a miracle that your'e even breathing."

"But Mavis" I sheepishly cried as tears began pouring out my eye "She"

Wakabe suddenly pulled me into a hug and began weeping loudly, "I'm sorry Natsu but whether Mavis was on the island or not, if she saved them they would be back by now" Wakabe began crying louder. Wakabe's words made sense, they made too much sense, "They're ... They're really gone?" Macao nodded as his tears intensified.

I began crying and screaming into Wakabe's shoulder as he held me. I cried for what must have been hours because when I had finally calmed down it was already night Macao and Wakabe stayed with me throughout the whole day.

December 24th, X784. Magnolia.

**-Natsu's POV**

"Natsu, are you sure you're ready?" Macao asked as we stood in front of the guild door.

"Umh" I nodded, "They could use some good news"

We opened the door slowly to the guild, all the members there, the guild just wasn't itself though instead of the cheers of joy and the loud boisterous arguments the guild was quiet and the air was stale, the guild hadn't ever been this bad, not since we believed Lisana died.

"I'm home" I tried calling to the guild in my usual way hoping to lift their spirits, but I could see as they turned to me that they knew it was forced. "Natsu" Everyone for the most part called as they surrounded me asking a variety of questions.

"How's your body feeling?"

"Should you be walking around so soon?"

"Natsu, Thank goodness you're awake."

"Do you want to take a seat?"

"Yeah I'm fine, i'm fine" I said sheepishly placing my hand behind my head. I turned to my right as I noticed pictures of the Everyone lost at Tenroujima surrounded by flowers. Everyone noticed, how could they not.

"We were waiting until you were awake before we had their funeral." Wakabe said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I whispered then turned to everyone them looking down on the floor, "Thank you everyone. But now that i'm back lets give them a proper send off, they've waited long enough"

**-Later that day**

We took a few boats out to where Tenroujima was, with no bodies to bury this was the best send off we could give them, everyone was crying excessively.

"Those who died here on Tenroujima were the best of us, they each embodied what made Fairy tail the best guild in Fiore: Compassion, honesty, strength, loyalty, dedication and passion. May we never for get the Fairy tail we once were and may we never forget the Faity Tail we strive to be, let us never forget those who died here no matter how long we live, no matter how far we are, even if we are to leave Fairy Tail may we always keep them in our hearts. May they rest in peace"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE~! ONTO CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Me: "Please review my ego can't bear my paranoid thoughts that no one is reading."**

**Makarov: *Evil Grin* "What readers?"**

**Me: *Angry "YOU SAID THAT ALREADY OLD MAN!"**

**Makarov: "Is it still true?"**

**Me: *Crying* "Still so mean."**

**Makarov: "There, there"**

**Me: "Thank you..." *Angry* "... YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME!"**

**And scene, seriously though Hope you enjoyed reading this :D **

**(I'm not crying i.i)**


	3. Chapter 3- Eternal Adventure

**Very minor OC Warning for this chapter**

**Me: "I see I have some followers, eat it Makarov!"**

**Makarov: *Fake crying* "So mean"**

**Me: "Gehe"**

**Fairy Tail Guild: "HE MADE MASTER CRY GET HIM"**

**Me: "KYAAA! I'M SORRY MY BAD"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail (At this Rate I don't think I ever will)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Eternal Adventure<p>

December 23rd, X785. Magnolia

**-Natu's Pov**

It's been year to the day since that day and the guild still hasn't turned back to normal yet, we still aren't ready to elect an official master however Macao has been doing his best to keep the guild standing, I don't envy him. However as of late the guild's started to fall apart we have been taking less and less jobs and a few newest members have left, after all they didn't know anyone that well. Maybe today will be different

"I'm home!" I yelled giving my usual grin hoping that the others would feel happier if i dragged them back into the usual pace.

"Welcome back Natsu" Wakabe greated

"Yo Natsu, welcome back. How was you'r mission?" Macao asked as I walked to the bar.

_'Only Macao and Wakabe greeting me huh?' _I thought to myself _'Its too quiet'_.

"Nyahhahaha" I laughed and placed the reward with a small bonus on the table, "What do you think."

I looked back at the guild to see how everyone was, it was hard to get a good feel though, I couldn't see any thing to my left without people realizing that I was watching them. "How are things today Macao?"

"Uhm, even worse than usual" Macao answered a frown appearing on his face, "How are yow Natsu?"

"My scars are all stinging today" I replied and closing my eye, "The scar on my eye hurts especially bad tough, probably because it's their anniversary"

"Yeah" Macao agreed with a grim tone.

"If no one else is going to say it than I will" a man rose his voice

"Shhh Ryon, don't make things worse" a woman said back to the man

The whole guild turned to Ryon, after he broke the scilence.

"No I've been wanting to say this for some time now and so have you, all of you!" Ryon continued.

"And just what is it you want to say" I turned around my one eye giving a glare at Ryon causing him to flinch.

"F...Fairy tail is just not the same any more!" a few guild members rose behind him and agreed.

"And?" I replied my glare filling with anger, Ryon and the members behind him began sweating heavily.

"Y... you won't stop me from speaking my mind Na..Natsu" Ryon retorted obviously scared, causing a few guild members to stand up in the guild.

Ryon smiled at his support, "Fairy Tail is dying slowly" he bluntly stated. Rage welled up within me. "Maybe it's time we disbanded" Ryon suggested

"We won't disband!" Macao raised his voice at the meek man causing him to flinch.

"T...Th...That's not your decision to make Macao!" Ryon cried back, "You may act like it but your not master."

I stood up from my stool knocking it over and tried to make my way over towards Ryon but was stopped by Macao placing a hand on my shoulder "Don't Natsu"

Ryon looked down to the ground tears falling from his eyes, "The day I joined Fairy Tail was the happiest day in my life, I may not have been here as long as a lot of you but... but it hurts." he began crying heavily after saying this, as I watched him all my rage left me I was feeling the same as him, we all were, Ryon continued after he calmed himself down. "It hurts so much seeing the strongest, happiest most fun guild in all of Fiore like this. shouldn't we put Fairy Tail to rest and let it live on as the legend it was?" Almost the entire guild began to cry after this, nothing else could be heard other that the whimpering of the Fairy Tail mages.

"No!" Macao replied sternly followed by Wakabe saying the same thing as well as a few of the older mages.

Ryon stopped crying and then looked back up to Macao, "Why, Fairy Tails glory days are behind us, without Master... without Makarov and the others Faity Tail is no longer Fairy Tail"

Macao only shook his head side to side.

"Fine then, we'll put it to a vote then, all those in favor of disbanding Fairy Tail raise your hand." Ryon decided, easily more than half the guild raised their hands, Ryon looked around, "Then it's decided. As of Now Fairy Tail is dis-"

"SHUT UP! DAMMIT!" I yelled halting everyone in the guild, tears falling from my eye.

"Natsu" Macao gently said.

"Natsu its already decided let's just end it" Ryon begged his voice cracking, "... Fairy Tail... is dea..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled even louder than before and began openly crying. The guild fulled with the sound of me crying.

"Nats.." Ryon tried to beg again, "I couldn't save them..." I interrupted, wiping the tears from my eyes "I couldn't do anything for them... and they all died... and all I didn't wasn't even able to save one... Not a single one. But they are still watching us... they're watching a Fairy Tail give up." Silence filled the guild again for a few minutes as every one looked to the floor.

_**-Flash back**_

_"Fairy Tail?" I asked Makarov_

_"Do you want me to tell you the meaning behind that name?"_

_"Yeah"_

**_-End of Flash back_**

"I still remember what he said to me on my first day at the guild" I said causing everyone in the guild to flinch "I'm sure you guys still remember them as well 'Do Fairies really have tails? Do they even exist no one knows...Like them, This place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!' that was the reasoning behind the name." Slowly every one looked at me and I felt a little stronger, "I don't want Fairy Tail to be a lie, but the only way I can make sure of that is to keep Fairy Tail alive, and to do that we need to be strong. Yes Fairy Tale may not be what it used to be but as long as it exists it can inspire us to be more than who we are, more than just a man, woman, or child, Fairy Tail can make us magicians."

After a few minutes I see everyone smile, after a long year of crying smiles began to return to the guild when to my surprise someone say, "Oy Natsu you sound just like a guild master." Everyone started laughing "SHUT UP IT'S NOT FUNNY" I yelled back at the guild only causing them to laugh back louder.

"But without a Master we can't continue still be a guild" Ryon stated very bluntly.

"So then why doesn't Natsu become the new Master?" the same person from earlier replied.

"NATSU?" Macao yelled, "This Natsu?"

"Yeah, I can see it" Wakabe followed, "After all he sound's just like the old man"

"Ehhh!? You two Wakabe?" Macao asked shocked, the whole guild laughing again.

"Lets have a vote then, Who thinks that Natsu should be the new Master?" Wakabe raised his hand asking.

Suddenly the guild filled with shouts of approval.

"Yeah"

"Why not, it'll be interesting so to say the least?"

"Master Natsu!"

"We're doomed then, but it'll definately be one hell of a ride!"

"It's decided then, " Natsu is the New Master, suddenly the guild started cheering,laughing while some even panicked, despite the large smiles on their faces. The guild was alive again just as noisy as ever, a little bit of noise had returned to Fiore.

_'Everyone is smiling, and laughing... I don't believe it' _I thought to my self then realized "WAIT I'M THE GUILDMASTER NOW?" I yelled surprised the whole guild falling on their faces in utter shock.

"NO WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Wakabe yelled at himself, "The guild is more than doomed"

"HEY! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANY THING YET!" I yelled at Wakabe

"Wakabe's right Fairy Tail is more than just doomed now!"

"Aughh why did I vote 'yes'"

"SHUT UP! DAMMIT!" I yelled back at the guild then continued with a devious grin, "Listen to your new Master"

"WE'RE ALL DEAD" The whole guild screamed in unison.

"NYHAHAHA", I laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Whew I'm done<strong>

**Me: "Writing is a battle therefore I listen to Fairy Tail Battle Music while I write Fairy Tail FanFic"**

**Natsu: "What the hell you mean?"**

**Me: "You mean you don't hear the ****spontaneous ****BADASS music while you fight?"**

**Natsu: "No, Are you an idiot?"**

**Me: *Shocked* ****_'N...N...N...NATSU CALLED ME AND IDIOT!'_**

**Natsu: "No that's not it, you're kinda like Lucy"**

**Me: *Defeated* "That's what he sees when he looks at me objectively."**

**Seriously though, I'm glad to see some followers and a fav already O.O so Im gonna say something inspirational**

***Cough* Even though I am Dyslexic and as a result have to put all the more work into my writing, I'm glad to see I can convey a story to people *tears* thank you all so much for reading i.i**


	4. Chapter 4- Change

**Me: "Anyone else notice my chapters are getting longer gradually?"**

**Ryon: "I don't care just put me back in the story, people will think I wanted Fairy Tail disbanded, I mean I did but..."**

**Me: "Chapter 1: 639 words, Chapter 2: 1096 words Chapter 3: 1609 words... Hmmm"**

**Ryon: "Don't ignore me, i'm part of the story too, if you just gave me a chance!"**

**Me: *Realization* "You think if I cut back anybody would notice?"**

**Ryon: "I give up"**

**Me: "Yeah Ryon your right I can't give up yet"**

**Ryon; "YOU HEARD ME!?"**

**Fairy Tale as of this moment is still not mine, Ha bet you thought I couldn't think of a new disclamor :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Change<strong>

Decemver 16th, X791 Tenroujima

**-General POV**

"Uhhhhuhhh" a large man sighed on his large fishing boat then continued looking out to where Tenroujima once was, "No fish again? aghhuhh, it's so boring."

Suddenly as if on que the wind picked up and, sea became rough as multiple pillars of light shot out the ocean. The large waves began shacking the fishing boat, "Eh? Ehhh? What's going on all of a sudden?" The man cried terrified. Shortly after the sea began to part where Tenroujima once was, and slowly out of the massive part in the ocean rose Tenroujima, encased in a magical barrier with the Fairy Tail symbol on it out of the ocean. "AN ISLAND JUST FLEW OUT OF THE OCEAN!?" The man yelled watching Tenroujima as the island landed into the ocean, the barrier dissipating.

**-Tenrou team POV**

One by one the mages on Tenroujima began to wake up, their faces in the dirt.

"Is Everyone ok?" An elderly mage called to his 'children'

"Tetete, Yeah I'm fine." A shirtless mage responded

"Juvia is fine too" A water mage exclaimed excitedly as hugged the shirtless mage's arm.

"Wer'e ok overe here Master" A Sliver haired woman answered holding the hands of an tall balky man and a silver haired girl.

"LAXUS-SAMA ARE YOU UNHEART?" A green haired man yelled in concern with a beautiful woman wearing glasses and a man wearing a helmet on his head behind him.

"Shut up, I'm fine" A large you man with a scar on his eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Aye Sir" A blue cat declared with a black and white cat on his sides.

"We're... we're fine to" stated a small girl sitting next to a black haired man with multiple piercings and another blue haired girl.

"Cana are you ok?" an panicked older man asked a brunette girl.

"Y...yeah" She responded to the panicked older man.

"Oye where's Natsu?" A scarlet haired beauty asked looking around.

"NATSU?" A blonde haired teen yelled after, followed by the rest of the mages calling for Natsu to no avail.

Not long after a small woman approached, her long hair flowing down to her ankles, "Natsu isn't on the island." the woman stated. The worried mages turned to the woman.

"What do you mean he's not on the island?" the blond asked worry in her voice.

"Before I could activate the Fairy Sphere, the spell that saved you all, Natsu was separated from the group and the spell did not affect him." the woman answered a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Then is he..?" The brunette began her question, everyone's faces began to fill with worry.

"No, he's alive" The woman responded as she turned to Magnolia, then continued, "I have something important to tell you."

**-Magnolia Port General POV**

_'Hmmm, there is a strange smell in the air' _A man thought to himself. The man wore a long sleeveless, Showing off the red Fairy Tail insignia on his left shoulder, white hooded coat, with a red trim, that was closed with the hood up, hiding his face. The white coat had the Wizard Saint's insignia in red on the back. He wore black finger-less gloves, black slightly baggy pants, black knee high boots. And and Iconic scarf around his neck, going around the hood.

"It's been seven years already, huh?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Natsu-nii!" A young bow called running towards the hooded man.

"Ohh, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack how are you all" The man turned waving back placing his hand on the young boy's head, "Wow Romeo, you grew again, soon you'll be taller than me"

"Geez, you say that every time Natsu-nii" Romeo responded a large smile on his face, "That suddenly turned sour, "I can't believe it's already been seven years since then."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" The man turned back looking at the ocean silence filling the air.

"Master... Romeo" Bisca whispered Alzack placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I..." the man began in a serious tone, catching everyone's attention, "I feel sick" The man collapsed to his knees, one had on his mouth the other on the ground supporting him."

_'He got motion sick just looking to the ocean' _The three began walking away from him disappointed expressions on their faces.

"We'll see you at the guild later Master." Alzack exclaimed to the sickly Wizard Saint.

**-The Outskirts of Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild (larger than the one seen after Tenroujima arc) General POV**

"What's taking them? Romeo should be back by now!" an older Macao angrily pondered slamming his empty drink on the table in frustration after taking a downing it.

"Calm down Macao, you're getting to old for these outbursts." an older Wakabe said mockingly

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!?" Macao angrily exclaimed to Wakabe

"I SAID THAT YOU SHOULD WORRY LESS YOU OLD MAN!" Wakabe angrily said back. Soon after they began throwing fist at each other.

"We're back" Romeo announced followed by Bisca and Alzack.

"Romeo! Thank goodness you're back" Macao exclaimed tears streaming down his face.

"Mother! Father!" a young girl called cheerily to Bisca and Alzack.

"We're home Asuka" Bisca answered as she hugged Asuka.

Suddenly the guild doors were kicked open when a group of men burst through the doors

"So this is Fairy Tail huh?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that it became such a pathetic guild after loosing a few strong members all that was left were weaklings huh?"

"You shouldn't say that boss, I heard their master is a Wizard Saint."

"A Wizard Saint? yeah right, as if a Wizard Saint would run this garbage guild"

"Oye, who the hell are you?" a commanding deep voice asked from behind him.

Their boss turned around to see said Wizard Saint behind him, "What's it to y.." suddenly flying away from the guild before anyone took notice. The large man began to make his way to the bar as he past the stunned gang staring off in the direction their boss flew.

"Welcome back, Master" a purple haired woman greeted the man

"Aghh, I'm home" The man exclaimed with a warm voice and a large smile on his face as he sat down in front of her.

Suddenly the air became hot and a dark aura surrounded the man who then asked in a menacing voice, "**I asked you brats a question.**"

The gang turned around laying eyes on a smiling guild and their pissed off master, they were silent fear catching their tongues. After a moment of silence one of the gang members exclaimed, "Oye look at his back, it has the the Wizard Saint's Insignia on it" suddenly tears began to stream down their faces "We're sorry, we won't ever ever bad mouth your'e guild ever again." they all said in unison.

"**You bad mouthed the guild?**" The man responded in a menacing tone, black and red fires began to form around the Wizard Saint. Suddenly he vanished and appeared in front of the gang. The man continued "**What did they say about our guild?**"

"He said we're weak and that our guild is pathetic." Wakaba answered an evil smile on his face.

"**WHAT!**" The man replied then turned his words to the gang as if he were fury incarnate glaring down on them his one eye turned red with rage, "**I suppose seeing as my family is 'weak' that must mean i'm weak as well huh**" suddenly every member of the gang passed out in fear.

"Hahahaha, Natsu scared them to death" Macao exclaimed, the guild burst out laughing.

"Oye, wake up you have so much to live for!" Natsu yelled concerned shaking an unconscious member of the gang his rage replaced with concern.

_'He believed him!' _the shocked guild thought in unison as they turned to their worried master, then began laughing harder.

**-Outside the old guild headquarters Tenrou group POV**

The Tenrou group approached the old guild then froze in surprise to see it empty.

"Where's everyone?" Makarov asked surprised to see the old guild empty.

"What happened while we were gone?" Erza asked herself.

"Oh are you people looking for fairy tail? A young woman asked the group.

"Yeah, have you seen their member? They seem to be out of the guild" Lucy asked the woman.

"Oh, they had to move after they lost most of their members" the woman replied with a slightly sad look in her eyes.

The Tenrou team's twisted in shock.

"Do you know where they are located now then?" Erza asked hurriedly.

"Yeah" the woman replied turning and pointing to the hillside, "Their located not too far out side of the town." The woman then turned back to them, "It's such a shame that they had to move, their master was so cool and the guild was so fun."

"Their master?" Makarov asked the woman confused.

"You mean you don't know?" The woman turned to Makarov surprised, Makarov looked at her blankly. Suddenly she began to blush as she placed her hands on her cheeks smitten, "Although their guild is one of the lower ranked guilds, their master is a powerful Wizard Saint, aghhh he is so handsome and cool." as she continued her blushing intensified. The Tenrou team was shocked to hear that the guild had a new master, non-the-less he was a Wizard Saint.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done<strong>

**Me: "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED RREVIEWS"**

**Elfman "It's not manly to beg! MAN!"**

**Me: "Ehhh? when did you get here Elfman"**

**Elfman: "It's manly talking to the author MAN!"**

**Me: *Shocked* "It is!?"**

**p.s: I wasn't joking in the previous chapter I listen to Fairy tail battle music while I write this, gets the blood pumping. Elfman: "MAN!" How did u get here!? HOW DID YOU GET HERE THESE ARE MY NOTES TO MY READER!? Elfman: "MAN!"**


	5. Chapter 5- Reunion

**Me: *Reading over chapter 4* "I WAS RIGHT, Chapter 4 has 1821 words!"**

**Gildarts: "Oy oy, calm down"**

**Me: "You're right Gildarts, now is not the time to panic, my fans are waiting for me" *Tears streaming down my face***

**Gildarts: "I only meant that you were over reacting"**

**Me: "Gahh, you too Gildarts? You too?"**

**Gildarts: *Sweat drop***

**I don't own Fairy Tail (and I never will)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Reunion<strong>

December 16th, X791. Magnolia.

**-Tenrou team POV**

"Hmmm..." Macarov hummed to himself.

"What is it Master?" Erza asked.

"You wondering who this new 'Master' is?" Laxus asked laughing on the word master, implying he's a fake.

"Uhmm" Mararov nodded, "To hear he is a Wizard Saint really surprised me."

"Now that I think about it it does seem suspicious" Erza stated placing her hand on her chin thinking.

"If he's a Wizard Saint he must be monstrously strong, gehe" Gajeel smirked.

"Are you thinking of fighting him Gajeel?!" Levy asked surprised

"AGHHHHHHHH!" A man screamed flying over their heads.

"Did... did anyone else see that?" Lucy asked hesitantly

"Ugh ughhh" Canna replied.

"HAHAHAHA~!" Multiple laughs erupted moments later from up hill, the laughing stopped for a moment then returned intensified.

"Geez, even after seven years the guild is as loud as ever" Mirajane smiled placing her hand on her cheek.

_'No kidding' _Lucy sweat dropped as she thought to herself.

"I bet the guild hasn't changed a bit." Grey said a smile on his face.

**-10 miuntes later in front of Fairy tail General POV**

The members approached the guild seeing two woman one with short dark purple hair standing hanging up laundry on a makeshift line, the other woman with longer light purple hair tied in a ponytail, helping the short haired woman.

"Yo" Makarov casually greeted the women one hand behind his back, the other waving to the girls. The woman with the longer hair flinched when she heard Makarov greet them. The other shorter haired woman greeted Makarov back politely "Hello"

The woman with the longer hair couldn't believe her ears, she knew the all to familiar voice belonged to Makarov, she slowly turned her head to see if she was just hearing things. "M...MASTER!?" The woman gasped surprised then noticed the people behind him, "Everyone." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Laki whats wrong" The short haired woman comforted her friend.

"Kinana, they... they're the ones... who died on Tenroujima... seven years ago!" Laki began crying as happiness fulled her. Kanan jumped then turned to the guild and ran inside. The guild became quiet when she barged through the doors

"Kinana what's up?" Macao asked the gleeful woman.

"Outside, the Tenroujima group is outside" Kanan yelled gleefuly, causing Macao to drop his glass, as he rushed to the door, followed by the rest of the guild.

"Uhh... uh uhhh" Macao the words caught in his throat as tears streamed down his face. "They're really, they're really back."

"LEVY-CHAN" Two thirds of Shadow Gear cried in unfathomable joy tears streaming from their face, as they hugged Levy.

"Jet, Droy" Levy struggled "I can't breath"

"M...master...Makarov... Old Man" Macao and Wakabe confused on how to greet him exclaimed.

"Agh you're all so young"

"I see Grey still doesm't wear clothes"

"Dammit.. pants, pants!" Grey ran looking for his pants.

"You haven't aged a day"

**-5 Minutes later**

"Wait where's Natsu" Lucy asked.

"Natsu's out back, Agh, he'll be so happy to see everyone is a live" Macao answered.

"How is Natsu?" Erza asked

"He took it worse than everyone, but it was him who pulled the guild together." Wakabe answered a sporting a large grin.

"Natsu huh?" Gildarts a proud smile on his face, "Why an I not surprised?"

"Gildarts... Gildarts..." Romeo run up to Gildarts then continued, "You see Natsu beca..." Macao covered his mouth, "_Let them find out for themselves" _he whispered to Romeo a grin on his face, Romeo nodded silently.

**-Behind the Guild, Natu's POV**

I stood as I looked the sky imagining their faces in the sky._ 'My eye still hurts' _I thought to myself placing my right hand on my scared left eye, the scar was vertical starting from just below my eyebrow and ending on the middle of my cheek. "How are you all everyone?" I asked hopping for an answer that never came I gave an empty smile then continued, "I guess I'll talk enough for all of us then." I paused my smile left my lips, "We've lost so many this year, I'm afraid Fairy Tail won't last much longer the way it is now. We miss you all... I miss you all." I turned my head down looking at the ground.

After a few minutes I heard some a group of footsteps behind me, "I told you guys I needed some time to think about something." I said sternly. "Ah, so you became the new guild master, so you really are a Wizard Saint." an all to familiar voice responded behind as he began examined me. _'G...Gramps' _I turned around to see the small old man, with prideful tears streaming down his face. I looked up standing behind me along with the entire Tenrou group and the guild just behind them, each and every one had a large smile and teary eyes. _'Everyone!... They're alive.' _ I was motionless completely taken by surprise.

"I thought you said Salamander was back here!" Gajeel yelled at the guild angrily, they just covered their mouths trying not to laugh.

I looked to see them all confused, then began holding a chuckle back _'Do I really look that different?' _I couldn't do it and let out a huge laugh, noticing the guild did the same. "Hahahaha, Gajeel have you already forgotten my scent?" I asked noticing the the Tenrou group shocked, with the exception of Makarov and Gildarts. I pilled down my hood to show my face.

(Search "Natsu from Fairy Tail?! ~ Fairy Tail OC byBrainburstYuuji" That's what inspired me to make this (except no scars on right side of face and the previously described one on the left eye)

After seeing my hair they must have realized this because almost instantly they all gawked and yelled, "Ehh!? NATSU IS THE GUILD-MASTER AND A WIZARD SAINT."

"Nyahahaha~!" I continued laughing as tears fell from the right side of my face. Then said with a toothy smile I haven't used for seven years, "Welcome back, every one. It's time you guys got back", _'They haven't aged a day'_

"We're back, everyone" they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done, *sees word* count OMG I'M 600 words short, I'm sorry, forgive me, have mercy i.i<strong>

**Me: "I'm running out of things to say."**

**Lucy: "Then why don't you cut back on the conversations you have with the characters?"**

**Me: *Sudden realization* "I CAN DO THAT?!"**

**Lucy: *Sweat drop" ****_'He's as dense as Natsu.'_**

**Me: *Angry* "I heard that"**

**Lucy: *Scared punch* "Kyaaa, he can read minds, PERVERT!"**

**Me: *KOed* "P...Pervert?"**

**Nyhahaha I'm on a role, glad to see I have a few more followers i.i (my heart just grew 3 sizes this day)**


	6. Chapter 6- Catching Up

**Me: "Every one reading, please make sure you read in a brightly lit room away from the screen"**

**Natsu: "That's my line!"**

**Me: *Looking away* "P...please enjoy"**

**Natsu: *Angry* "Don't ignore me"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail (I'm officially out of origination disclamors)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Catching up<strong>

December 16th, X791. Outskirts of Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild.

**-Natsu's POV**

Still unable to believe they were back I watched as the guild celebrated the more than miraculous return of the Tenrou group. _"It's been far too long since things have been like this.' _I thought to myself as I watched fights randomly breaking out an all to familiar scene I had dearly missed, large smiles on every ones faces. The guild was so happy, the happiest it had been in seven years, sure the guild was cheery these past years, but it always felt as though something were missing, something we had finally gotten back.

Grey sat on my left hand side, he seems to be a bit conscious of my scar, and said mockingly "Oy, Flame-Brain!" I grinned hearing his old nickname for me.

"What is it Grey?" I asked casually, then noticed a note of concern on his face, I then thought to myself _'Maybe I should have insulted him?'_.

"What's with you? Staying sidelined during a party, it's not like you." Grey's answered his tone more serious.

"..." I paused looking at him a little shocked then responded a small smile on my face as I looked up, "Seven years Grey. It's a lot of time to change, I had to grow up." I saw Grey's face turn a little grim and silence fulled the air between us Grey was lost in thought.

"Grey." I called shocking him then continued, "Your clothes"

"WHAT!?" Grey yelled looking to see himself fully clothed then jumped to his feet then continued, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT IDIOT!?"

"Y... You... you shoulda... seen the look on your face!" I squeezed the words out in between laughs, only angering him more.

"At least I'm not a Squinty Eyes idiot" Grey retorted a dark aura around him.

"WHAT WAS THAT? POPSICKLE PRINCESS" I retorted as our foreheads clashed together, him looking up to me as I was taller now, _'Just like old times'_

"Oh? What is this Grey?" I began casually then continued teasingly, "You got tiny, _Short-stack!_"

"WHAT DID YO..." Grey was interrupted.

"DON'T FIGHT!" Erza pulled our heads back then slammed them together.

I rubbed my forehead, looking down to see a half conscious then thought to myself _'Although it doesn't really hurt _Erza is still scary!'__

"Sorry Erza, I haven't had a good fight with him in seven years" I said to Erza, although she seemed a little surprised by my apology and by how honest I was being, she nodded as if accepting my apology. I looked outside and realized how late it was getting, the sun had set and the moon was rising, I realized I had to leave for the night, after all I had to leave early tomorrow morning.

"Sorry Erza I'm gonna have to talk to you later." I told Erza, who seemed surprised.

"What's wrong Natsu? Not feeling well." She asked a little worried.

"No, i'm fine but I have a lot of work to do in the morning. We'll all talk when i'm back." I responded while placeding my hand on her shoulder reassuringly, Erza nodded quickly, however she seemed to be a little disappointed.

"Gramps!" I called to Makarov, he grabbed his drink then walked over to me and Erza, I then asked as I placed my hood on my head, "Can you to watch the guild tomorrow?"

"Is something the matter?" Makarov asked slightly concerned.

"No, I have urgent business tomorrow..." I answered casually then continued in a quieter more serious tone, "The magic council has summoned all the Wizard Saints."

A grim expression appeared on his face, "What's it about?"

I shook my head unknowingly then said, "When I come back tomorrow I'll tell you what they tell me in private, I don't want to get the guild involved seeing as the council summoning all ten Wizard Saints."

Makarov nodded then answered, "Ok, I'll watch the guild until you return."

"Thanks Gramps" I replied then began to walk off.

"Goodnight everyone, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!" I declared as made my way to the guild door, the party stopping.

"What you leaving already Master?"

"Yeah the party is just getting started Master!"

"I'm coming too Natsu" Happy called out, flying after me.

"Sorry, I've got urgent business in the morning" I replied waving my arm goodbye to those behind me.

I stopped in my tracks then placed the bottom of my fist in my open palm having made a sudden realization, then said in a very serious voice "I forgot to ask something very important, something I've been wanting to ask to ask Gramps since I became Master." The guild was silent wondering what question would make me so serious.

"Gramps..." I began, the whole guild gulping, "Was Fairy Tail always such a hard guild to manage" I asked falling too my knees as tears washed down the right side of my face. Suddenly the floor shook as every one except Makarov fell to the ground in surprise.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN UNRELIABLE MASTER!" The guild roared then noticed Makarov standing in front of me then cried "GRAMPS IS GONNA KILL HIM".

Makarov placed his hand on my shoulder sympathetically then began crying while saying in a pathetic tone"It was even worse when I was Master, partly because of you."

Everyone's jaw's dropped as far as they could go, "EHHHH!? GRAMPS IS JUST AS UNRELIABLE!?"

"I'M SORRY GRAMPS!" I cried back while placing my hands on his shoulders apologetically then continued, "I NEVER TOOK INTO ACCOUNT HOW MUCH PAPERWORK I CAUSED YOU"

The guild was silent during this absurd display.

"No no, as long as you understand." he replied back.

The guild yelled in anger and disappointment, all directed towards me, "JUST GET LOST!"

I stood up and left the guild as though nothing happened, "Ah, I got sidetracked. Dammit I don't want to be exhausted when I leave tomorrow."

"SO QUICK!" The guild yelled shocked.

_'They are so lively now.' _I thought to myself a toothy smile on my face. As I walked away waving casually.

**-Outside Natsu's ****Home**

I entered at my home and removed my scarf and robe placing them neatly on the stand next to my bed. I turned and looked into the mirror sighing at my scared body. A large diagonal scar across my entire torso, starting just above my heart and ending just below my abdomen, was evident. _'I am lucky this wasn't worse' _I thought to my self as I touched the scar on my chest, _'I still have no idea how I survived that day after being hit by Arcnologia's breath. All I remember was the ground breaking beneath my feet then Arcnologia's breath descending on me then narrowly missing me.' _I then opened my hand producing a black flame with a small amount of red in it, _'I never want to feel so helpless ever again._'

**-The next day, Fairy Tail. General POV**

"I still can hardly believe just how much things have changed these past seven year's" Lucy exclaimed.

"Especially Natsu, to think he became a Wizard Saint, he must be ridiculously strong." Lisana added.

"It doesn't matter how strong he is, i'm still gonna take him down. Gehe" Gajeel cockily proclaimed slamming his fists together.

_'He really is single-minded' _Lucy sweat-dropped, awkwardly laughing to herself silently.

"I'm surprised myself by how much Natsu has changed" Erza stepped in, her hand on her chin.

"Ughhh, For the most it was like he was someone else" Grey added with a concerned face.

"A concerned Grey is amazing" Juvia yelled fawning over Grey.

"AS IF I WOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" Grey yelled.

"He's still just a brat." Laxus chuckled.

"Although he's now one year older than you" Mirajane added.

"Che" Laxus scuffed lowdly.

"S..Still you can't deny how much he's changed, I didn't see him punch any one the whole night." Wendy said as she gestured for everyone to calm down.

"Just what happened to Natsu in those seven years to make him change so much?" Canna questioned, after which everyone became silent.

Suddenly the doors flew open and followed by Natsu walking through the doors, his hood over his head. "I need to talk to Gramps. Have you seen him?" he hurriedly asked the closest guild member who pointed flustered to the stairs.

"Hey Natsu," Grey called cheerily over to Natsu who just walked past him, "What's up" he continued his words dragging in confusion, as Natsu walked up satirs. "OYE YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY HALLO!" Grey yelled, "Geez that idiot, did he forget his manners."

"What was that about?" Erza asked generally.

**-Upstairs Makarovs POV**

"Gramps!" Natsu called his voice cold, I turned to greet him, "Yo Natsu, Whats..."

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you right now." Natsu exclaimed with a serious tone.

I nodded and we walked into his office.

"What's wrong Natsu? Is this about why the council summoned the Ten Wizard Saints?" I asked as he sat down behind his desk and removed his hood, reviling an angry expression.

"Yeah... the lowest ranked Wizard Saint..." Natsu froze for a moment then continued, "Was killed."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 done. Sorry for the wait the previous chapter sucker-punched my creative juices *sigh*<strong>

**Me: O.o "While I wasn't looking so many people faved and followed" *crying into arm* "Thank you... thank you all so much"**

**Marakrov: *Shaking his head* "I guess some people just don't have taste in good writing then"**

**Me: *pierced by his words* "GAH!" *defeated* "You too terrible Makarov, I can't take it"**

**Hope you are having fun reading my FanFic :D**

**Who could have killed a Wizard Saint, continue reading to find out more.**


	7. Chapter 7- Wizard Saint

**Me: "OOOOGGGGHHHH! I CAN FEEL MY CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING!"**

**Lucy: "I don't think you should be excessively pumped up while writing."**

**Me: "IT'S A PART OF MY PROCESS!"**

**Lucy: *Sweat drop* ****_'He's way to into it'_**

**Me: "MABYE YOU'RE JUST NOT INTO IT ENOUGH! GAHHHH~!"**

**Lucy: "DON'T READ MY MIND! MOREOVER THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE"**

**Me: "Oh, yea sorry Lucy"**

**Lucy: *Shocked* "He calmed down fast"**

**Disclamor: I don't own Fairy Tail. This is a tribute to Fairy Tail in all it's glory so support the manga and anime. (O.o an original disclamor thought I ran out)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Wizard Saint<strong>

**-Inside Natsu's office**

"A Wizard Saint was murdered?!" Markarov repeated in shock, unable to believe what Natsu had told him.

"Yeah" Natsu replied in a serious tone.

Silence filled the air between them until Makarov spoke

"Who did it?" Makarov asked, rage overflowed from the elderly mage.

Natsu clenched his fist in frustration as he responded "All they know is that the murderer is a member of a dark guild called 'The Black Hand'... they are an elusive guild that only ever has five members at any time excluding their master, they act rarely then vanish almost as if they never existed." Natsu looked down then said as rage twisted his face, "The only reason the council knows it was a member of 'The Black Hand' was because he left a note taunting the council" Makarov's face twisted in frustration and anger at my words.

"What did the note say?" Makarov asked hesitantly.

Natsu punched the wall denting it unable to contain his rage then said, "The Black Hand will destroy the Wizard Saints."

"What precautions are the council taking?" Makarov asked.

"NONE!" Natsu rose his voice then gritted his teeth, "They said that they will monitor us while they investigate the situation".

Makarov began shaking in a silent rage.

"Makarov, if they really are hunting down Wizard Saints..." Natsu began then hesitantly continued, "I think you should return as Master."

Makarov's eyes widened when he realized just what Natsu meant, "Natsu, you are just going to leave Fairy Tail?"

Natsu was silent for a moment, "If 'The Black Hand' guild can take down a Wizard Saint I believe I should go, so when they come looking for me they don't destroy the guild."

"Natsu yo..." Makarov began but was interrupted.

"I don't want to loose any of my family again..." Natsu began, "Fairy Tail just means to much to me."

Makarov realized just how much Natsu had changed after hearing those words. "Natsu..." He began then continued proudly, "Fairy Tail is not so weak!"

"Gramps" Natsu looked with a gentler expression on his face then said sternly, "Fairy Tail lost seven years."

Makarov's face twisted in surprise then began, "Those who were on Tenroujima are not the entirety of Fairy Tail Natsu, you should know that as the Master."

Natsu looked down to the ground then said, "I know Gramps. They weren't the ones I was talking about, but, when the Tenrou group didn't return the guild was broken. I was able to keep it together... but only that." Natsu looked Makarov in the eyes then continued, "I know the current limits of Fairy Tail. The guild is not weak, I know that however, the guild cannot fight against a Wizard Saint." Natsu turned away from Makarov, "I was not ready to become Master, I may have been able to inspire everyone, I may have had the strength to help them overcome any obstacle, but I didn't truly understand just what it meant to be 'Master'... I wasn't just supposed to protect and inspire the guild, I was supposed to help everyone become stronger... together. And now that I finally understand that after six years of being master, I know don't have the time to help Fairy Tail grow."

Makarov's eyes filled with shock and pride at just how much Natsu had grown, "You really have grown... Natsu."

Natsu turned to Makarov a little shocked and then responded, "Ahh. I did."

"Is there no way I can change your mind Nat...Master?" Makarov exclaimed almost as though he had accepted Natsu was worth of being Master.

Natsu turned to Makarov shocked, "Gramps?" he began then continued realizing what Makarov meant, a gentle smile swept across his face, "I'm sorry but no. I made this decision as Master. What kind of Master would I be if I made decisions half heartedly?"

Makarov wanting to prevent Natsu's leaving then suggested, "Why don't you see for yourself how they will face a Wizard Saint when they know how powerful one is." Makarov paused then continued "I know how much you want to test the guild especially now that the Tenrou group has returned."

**-Down Stairs Normal POV**

"I wonder what was with Natsu?" Lucy asked the group.

"That Flame-brain probably thinks that now he's a Wizard Saint that he's better than us" Grey exclaimed annoyed.

"Natsu is not that kind of person!" Erza exclaimed sternly then continued in an assuring voice, "Even seven years couldn't change him that drastically."

"He did seem stressed." Levy added.

Before anyone could debate what was wrong with Natsu he suddenly appeared in the middle of the room in black and red flames.

"Black flames!?" The Tenrou yelled inquisitively in shock.

"Oy yea, that's right you guys haven't seen my magic since you got back, must have surprised you." Natsu claimed as a toothy grim filled took over his face.

"What's the big idea blowing me off like that Flame-brain!?" Grey released his anger on Natsu

Grey suddenly threw a punch hitting Natsu square in the jaw, Natsu not even flinching as his hood waved from the force of Grey's punch.

"Sorry Grey I'm not in the mood to take a punch from you, you can punch me later for blowing you off later but we have more pressing issues at the moment." Natsu exclaimed as magic power began building up within him, everyone became silent as they felt it's intensity. "Everyone follow me outside!" Natsu ordered in a serious tone as he walked out the door.

"Natsu whats with you?" Erza asked following Natsu along with the rest of the guild.

**-Natsu's POV**

_'Now Fairy Tail lets just see how strong you are as a whole' _I thought to myself as the guild followed me then continued as I lead everyone deeper into the forest, _'I know you wont let me down.' _I turned to face my guild as they screamed at me for answers. "Listen up everyone!" I rose my voice stopping the questions then continued, "I'm glad you're all worried about me, I really am. But I have to address a serious issue right now..." I stopped as a toothy grin took hold of my face _'I guess you noticed it Gramps, although it's been seven years I still can't resist the urge to fight everyone, especially now the Tenrou group is back' _I thought to myself as I store at the confused guild. I then yelled in an exited tone, "Everyone, attack me with all you've got!"

"WHAT!?" The entire guild, including most of the Tenrou group yelled unable to process my train of thought. Silence fell as I store at the guild.

_'I guess the Master asking their guild to attack them would cause this reaction.' _I thought to myself as I scratched my head awkwardly.

"geez Master enough with these jokes"

Suddenly my expression turned into a frown, "The 10th Wizard Saint was killed a few days ago..." instantly the faces of the confused guild filled with dread, I then continued, "And the Wizard Saint's are being targeted by a powerful dark guild. The council is taking their sweet time investigating the situation, but I don't want to put the guild in danger. So I'm going to put you all to the test"

Suddenly I was interrupted by numerous members of the guild.

"What's with that Master"

"If you're concerned about our safety don't be we can handle ourselves!"

"LET ME FINISH!" I yelled silencing the guild, then continued, "I want to see just how you will fair against a Wizard Saint. It's not that I have doubts about your strength, but these guys are the real deal, I have to assume that each of their members can defeat a Wizard Saint." The atmosphere between me and the guild became tense _'They hate me... they definitely think I'm a useless master.' _I thought to myself.

**"Ice Make: Lance" **Grey attacked sending numerous lances flew towards me, more than I had ever seen Grey make at one time. I stood in place as the lances hit me directly shattering as they hit me.

"Looks like your in the mood Grey." I stated then continued tauntingly at the rest of the guild, "WHAT"S WRONG THIS IS YOUR CHANCE AT A WIZARD SAINT?"

Suddenly the frozen guild began their assault, a bright fire filled them, a fire that I hadn't see fill every member for seven years. In fact it was brighter than ever.

**"Requip: Flight Armor" **Erza began rushing towards me moving faster than I had ever seen her move before **"Requip: Purgatory Armour" **Never before had I seen Erza use her magic like this. Erza swung her giant sword using the momentum she gained earlier to enhance her power. I caught the sword with my hands barely managing to do so without magic. _'Good, you forced me into a corner, now force me to use me to use magic' _I thought to myself as I flung Erza away from me.

Sensing magic to my left "MOO" A celestial cow spirit yelled. _'They used Erza as a diversion so Lucy could take advantage of my blind spot to launch a sneak attack? But..' _I thought to myself surprised as the massive cow's axe came into my side "Moo?" the cow asked shocked as he noticed I stopped his axe with my left elbow, _'It's not quite enough' _I continued my thought as I pulled the cow's axe away from him and used it to take him out. "NATSU~!" I heard Laxus shout as he slammed a large amount of lightning gathered in his fists down towards me forcing me to use magic, my hands burst into black and red flames concealing my hands as I stopped Laxus from slamming me into the ground shocking Laxus.

_'There we go, that's more like it!' _I thought to myself then continued _'I almost forgot just how amazing they all are together__ but...' _**"Wood Make: Walls" **Laki yelled as wood launched out from the ground forming four walls around me. "**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"** Grey yelled from above as he created a massive hammer then yelled, "NOW LAXUS!" Suddenly Laxus pushed back and flung a lightning bolt, which I back handed deflecting it, as Laxus narrowly escaped over the wood walls as the hammer fell in it blocking the entrance and continued towards me. _'Their combination skills are really something else' _I thought as the hammer closed in on me.

I engulfed my body in black and red flame shattering the hammer before it touched me and destroying the walls that surrounded me from the force of my magic. _'My turn' _I thought to myself. I pointed my hand and used a standard fire spell **"Raging Fire" **black and red fires made their towards the entire guild I continued my thought, _'Now lets see your defense against an attack as strong as the 9ths magic' _**"Requip: Adamantine Armour" **Erza moved in front of the guild and managed to blocked my attack struggling a bit, the rest of the guild instantly began showering me with magical attacks, me deflecting all of the ones that would hit me as others missed._  
><em>

**"Roar of the... Iron Dragon... Sky Dragon"**, the two voices, of Gajeel and Wendy starting in unison, cried launching their combined breath attack from above. I lifted my hands and disbursed their attack. _'There combination was as strong as an attack from 8th' _I grinned at the thought. Suddenly Gildarts attacked from below taking advantage of the fact that I wasn't moving. Gildarts punched me as I narrowly blocked it pushing me back, '_Gildarts really has some crazy power, If I didn't block that I would have flown back.' _I thought as a toothy grin appeared on my face.

**"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" **I launched my breath at Gildarts when suddenly it began to disassemble. I used this opportunity to rush Gildarts, straight through my own magic as his spell ended. I punched Gildarts, him managing to block the attack narrowly but still being sent flying. _'It's time to end this I've seen enough.' _I thought to myself as I released more magic power. The guild froze astonished at my magical power, but after a moment they pulled themselves together then all attacked me using all they had one attack.

I watched as their combined magic conformed into one massive attack headed towards me, I had never seen Fairy Tail as powerful as it was today, I smiled at how much the members I had been with the past seven years seemed so much stronger than usual, I was also surprised at just how much more powerful the Tenrou group had become in just a few days. I then frowned, _'I want to continue our fight, but...' _I thought to myself as the massive finisher approached giving off a blinding light _'It's time I show you why Jura believes that myself and the Wizard Saints above me are monsters' _I finished my thought as I focused my magical power my body bursting in black and red flames.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode" I said calmly, my magical power multiplied after Laxus's lightning joined my black and red fires, that I gained from Laxus when we fought Hades. I lifted asingle hand before me and waited for their magic to hit me.

**-Normal POV**

Suddenly a massive explosion engulfed the forest not too far off from the Fairy Tail guild, light shining down to magnolia casting giant shadows, the explosion ended ass soon as it faded. The guild store at the spot where Nastu stood unable to sense anything, as the magic was still settleing.

"Did we do it?" Lucy asked.

"I think so, that was a lot of magic. I still can't sense anything." Grey answered.

"Jucia Thinks Grey-sama defeated Natsu" Juvia cheered as she fawned over Grey.

_'Although it was the whole guild against him' _The guild thought in unison to themselves.

"Take that Salamander!" Gajeel yelled at the dust cloud.

"Even a Wizard Saint wouldn't be able to stop an attack like that without being hurt right?" Wendy questioned quietly.

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We won't know anything until either the dust or magic settles." Erza responded.

The magic in the air began to settle when an uncanny magical power was soon felt by the entire guild terrifying them.

"What... What is this ridiculous magical power" Laxus backed away unconsciously.

"Is it even human?"

"No way. Can one person have this much magical power?"

Fear began filling the guild as the intense magical power only grew more in magnitude.

_'Natsu became this powerful... in only seven years?' _Gildarts thought to himself as he store where Natsu was.

Suddenly a massive wind pushed against everyone blowing away the falling dust.

_'With just his magical power he created this intense wind?'_ Erza thought to herself in awe of Natsu's magic power.

The dust now gone revealed Natsu, unscathed, instead natsu stood there his right hand slowly falling to his side. The guild store at Natsu dumbfounded. His body was engulfed in dark black and red fires, while lightning arced around his body. Laxus took notice that Natsu had his lightning among his flames but was too surpriesed that he had it to say anything.

"How are we supposed to beat that?"

"We hit him with all our magic"

"It's impossible"

"No way"

The guild was terrified of Natu's power, some fell to their knees and quivered in awe at this force of Nature, while the rest watched Natsu in shock.

"This is a taste of the power of the Fifth Wizard Saint..." Natsu began then continued with the guilds undivided "Remember this power well and pray to whatever god you will that you will never have to face it alone." Natsu began walking towards the guild, as he did the ground beneath his feet cracked like glass as though an immeasurable wait was placed on it, each step he took the guild felt hotter and hotter, despite how far away he was.

Suddenly Natsu stopped and began to speak still in covered by black and red flames as well as lightning, "Gildarts once told me something, 'Fear is not evil... It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness you can become stronger as well as kinder.' These were the words that allowed me to attain this power, and now I pass them to you so you can overcome your fear..." Natsu paused and took a look at the guild noticing their fear, the guild was surprised by Natsu's first words, while The Erza, Lucy, Grey, Wendy and Gildarts smiled, recognizing this speech.

Natsu continued "However now that you fear the power of a Wizard Saint, will you be able too overcome your fear and recognize your own weakness? Will you be able to stand up and fight when you are needed most despite facing such overwhelming power?"

One by one the scared guild members began to stand up.

"Even if I'm scared I'll fight."

"Uhmm, Even if it's a Wizard Saint I'll fight."

"I will never give up."

Natsu watched the guild slowly stand to their feet with pride then said his voiced hushed filled with sorry "I'm proud of you all but I have to push you a little further." Suddenly the air around Natsu began to roar as Natsu released more magic his flames and lightning reaching higher and higher into the sky as if forming a pillar supporting the sky. Natsu then continued in a darker tone to the silent guild members, **"What if your opponent was far more powerful than that of a Wizard Saint... or far more powerful than that... What would you do?"**

"He still had this much power?" surprised Erza asked.

"Just how powerful is Salamander?" Gajeel added.

The guild was silent for a moment as they felt the heat grow on their faces.

**"Would you give up and run away sacrificing your guild for your own life?" **Natsu asked again.

"Nnn... n... no" A hushed voice whimpered.

**"Sorry what was that?" **Natsu asked staring at the source of the voice.

"No I would not give up" Another voice called

"Nor would I"

"None of us would"

The voices of the guild began crying one by one each crying the same thing.

**"Why?" **Natsu asked the guild.

"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL" The guild responded in unison.

A smile swept across Gildarts face, _'Not only did his magical power become ridiculously powerful these last seven year, but he also grew to be a magnificent master. Natsu.'_

Slowly Natsu's magical power diminished as the the flames and lightning returned to him, the guild store at him with fierce faces waiting. Natsu slowly began walking closer, no one moving a step, until he ended up right in front of them. A hush filled the air between the master and his guild.

"You all pass" Natsu responded a toothy grin in his hood.

"Huh?~!" The guild burst out in surprise.

"Weren't we supposed to beat you?"

"Yeah you doubted we could beat a Wizard Saint."

"WHAT? WHO EVER SAID I DOUBTED YOUR STRENGTH?" Natsu questioned angrily then continued, "I just didn't want my precious guild being destroyed when a dark guild capable of killing a Wizard Saint came here because of me."

"Ohhh so you were worried you would cause us trouble"

"What that was the whole reason we went trough this hell"

The guild began to laugh.

"Oye it was a legitimate concern!" Natsu growled back to the guild.

"Sorry, it's just it took you seven years to worry about the problems you caused us all!"

The guild began laughing louder.

_'Ah that's right' _Natsu thought to himself _'I can't believe I was so stupid. If the me of seven years ago could see myself he would kill me, I don't have to rage this war alone, I never did. But after the Tenrou incident I became scared and felt all alone, and after becoming the Master I started to think that I had to do everything by myself, and finally after I became a Wizard Saint I was felt I was alone... a monster among humans, but _I've always had my guild right behind me, right there all these years, just a little bit out of my sight._'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 done~! Hope you all enjoyed it. Love ya all :D<strong>

**"So why are Natsu's flames black and red?" I'll get to that next chapter :p**

**Me: "Oh yea, we finally see just how badass Natsu is in this chapter, hope you guys are looking forward to seeing him face off against stronger opponents"**

**10th Saint: *Hurt* "HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL ME OFF WITHOUT EVEN GIVING ME A NAME!?"**

**Me: "I'm sorry, but I had to begin the arc's main plot, which unfortunately had to be triggered by a shocking event."**

**10th Saint: *Angry* "SO I WAS JUST A PLOT DEVICE TO YOU!"**

**Me: *Sobbing* "Forgive me"**

****Whew, this chapter was a long awaited one for me, I had been picturing it in my head for so long. **Soz for the wait I made this chapter extra long to compensate. HOLY **** almost 4K words O.O didn't know I could write that much.******

****P.s: Sorry I took 2 days to post this, the previous night I went to bed at 3 am and woke up at 7 so yeah, I was too tired. *Sweat-drop*****


	8. Chapter 8- Black Flames

**Me: "When you have all the power in the world it's easy to forget what is important"**

**Natsu: *scratching* "What the hell are you talking about writer?"**

**Me: *shocked* "That was the implied lesson you learn't from chapter 7"**

**Natsu: *confused* "Huh?"**

**Me: "You know you fought your guild and realized (reasons stated in chap 7) you had forgotten you can rely on Fairy Tail"**

**Natsu: "I can?"**

**Me: "NOOO! MY CHARACTER PROGRESSION I USED 3,7k words to do"**

**Natsu: "Ohh that"**

**Natsu: "Writer? ... Writer?"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - Black Flames<p>

**-General Pov**

"Natsu there's something I want to as you." Wendy said a little shy.

"Hmmm, what is it Wendy?" Natsu asked back casually.

"Mhmm, it's actually about your magic." Wendy explained more confidently.

"Ahhh, you're probably wondering why my flames are black and red now" Natsu replied looking at his hand.

"Yeah, come to think of it, why is your magic so different and how are you still able to use lightning?" Grey asked over hearing the conversation.

"Juvia is also curious" Juvia peeked out from behind Grey.

"JUST HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BEHIND ME!?" Grey yelled in surprise.

"Juvia is always with Grey-sama" Juvia added squeezing Grey's arm.

"ALWAYS?" Grey asked shocked.

"I would like to know as well Master." Erza joined in.

"Oye guys you shouldn't pester him about it" Lucy added making her way into the conversation.

"Says the girl who wants to know most." Gajeel mocked.

"It is a drastic change compared to his usual magic" Levy added.

"Hahaha, I didn't think you would be so interested in my magic." Natsu laughed loudly then abruptly stopped, "Ah... come to think of it when did it change? Macao?"

"Geez, only you would forget when something that significant would happen, Flame-Brain." Grey laughed.

"Shut up Popsicle-Princess." Natsu replied agetated to Grey

_'He doesn't care that his magic changed so drastically!' _Lucy thought to herself in surprise.

"Yeah?" Macao responded.

"When did my magic change again?" Natsu asked

"Oh It was six years ago, Natsu" Wakabe replied.

"Oh. That's right" Natsu remembered smacking his fist into his palm, "Around six years ago my magic became unstable, it was not long after I bacame master. The doctor believed that it had to do exposure to Arcnologia's breath..."

"Wait you were hit by Arcnologia's breath? How did you survive?" Lucy asked surprised.

"I wasn't hit by it... But even though it narrowly missed me it still almost killed me. But all I remember is that after Arcnologia used his breath I woke up in the hospital a week later, half dead and unable to see out my left eye." Everyone's faces twisted in shock hearing how powerful Arnologia's breath is.

"Even though it missed you?" Erza asked.

"Aghhh. I would defiantly be dead if it had even grazed me." Natsu answered then continued, "But that is not what you asked about so just let me tell my story."

**-Fairy tail guild 6 years ago**

"Hey everyone I'm back" Natsu yelled as he kicked open the doors.

"Welcome back Master." Macao welcomed Natsu followed by the rest of the guild, "What did the council want to see you about? did you destroy something that really ticked them off this time?" Macao asked.

A toothy grin appeared on Natsu's face as he said bragging as he pilled a ring out his bag, that "They're making me a Wizard Saint."

"WHAT!?" The guild yelled surprise in unison.

"You're lying"

"HUH? Why would I lie about becoming a Wizard Saint?" Natsu asked as his flames wrapped his hands, suddenly the guild was silent.

"Huh that's all it took to shut you guys up?" Natsu asked confused.

"N...Natsu..." Macao struggled with the words, "You're flames... they're..."

"They're what?" Natsu interrupted as he looked at his hands, suddenly his eyes filled with shock then continued, "Black and red... My flames are black and red?"

Suddenly the flames engulfed Natsu's body and began to grow larger and more wild slowly.

"Oye Natsu, be careful with your fires" Macao pleaded ducking under a fire.

"It's not me Macao" Natsu looked around the guild hall watching his fire in confusion then suddenly began to scream in pain.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Wakabe yelled to Natsu.

"IT BURNS" Natsu yelled as his flames grew more unstable until he collapsed unconscious .

"Natsu was burn't? By his own flames?" Macao asked unable to believe what he saw unfold before him.

**-Later in a private hospital Natsu's Pov**

I slowly opened my eye noticing many Macao and Wakabe on my side. "W...what happened?" I asked as I turned to face Macao and Wakabe.

Suddenly the soft voice of a young woman no older than me responded on my left side, "Your magic became unstable."

"What do you mean unstable?" I turned my head to see the girl was doctor, with long pink hair, an amazing figure, and a beautiful face sitting next to me.

"Hmmm, I don't really know how to explain it, it's like your maigc is constantly changing, it's what resulted in the your magic burning you." The woman replied.

"Can you fix it?" I asked as I sat up, my entire body hurting.

"I can't it seems that whatever you were exposed to

**-Fairy Tail guild**

Natsu narrating: "_The following week was really rough, I couldn't use my flames at all, my magic was completely gone, but that wasn't the worst of it. When others heard that the Fairy Tail Master was weak"_

Suddenly the doors flew open as gang of rouge mages kicked them open.

"So this is Fairy Tail?"

"Pfff. I'ts even more pathetic than I thought it would be."

"How dare you insult our guild."

"Make us"

A fight suddenly broke out between the two sides, however it was one-sided and Fairy Tail was defeated.

"Bring out your master!" Their leader demanded as he lifted Macao by the throat.

"He's not here." Macao replied.

Then let's wait till he's back

**-Natsu's POV**

"I'm back everyone." I greeted everyone a toothy grin on my face, that suddenly vanished when I noticed my guild members hurt and a rouge mages laughing as they were destroying the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR GUILD!?" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Oh look, it's the crippled master back to his weakling guild." The leader spoke.

"Huh!?" I looked at the large man my rage bursting out my body.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." He mocked faking a tremble then lifting an unconscious Macao off the ground and flung him across the guild.

The rouge mages began to laugh as my eye widened when I saw the condition that Macao was in.

**"Did you do this to him?"** I asked my voice in a dark tone, their leader flinching in fear.

"Yeah... what are you going to do about it?" The large man asked then taunted, "You have no magic, you're powerless."

**"POWERLESS?!" **I asked my voice raised scaring all the rouge mages, I continued as I lay Macao on the ground **"I still have my two fists."**

The large man began laughing, "Hahahaha, loosing his magic broke him, lets do him a favour and put him down."

Instantly all the rouge mages charged me. I fought back as hard as I could, punching my way through the many mages. I soon found my self surrounded by the horde of mages, they cackled as they struck me with their magic, over and over again. Half conscious I fell to my knees, blood falling from my face, arms, chest and legs. I was surrounded by those I had just defeated and just after that, those still conscious gathered. I began laughing creepily as I stood to my feet, the rouge mages backing away in fear.

"Wh... What's with this guy?"

"We keep hitting him, but he wont go down!"

"He's a monster!"

"Shut up!" Their leader yelled angry, he rose to his feat slowly then continued, "You guys are pathetic. Cant even beat one magic-less human." He began making his way towards me holding a large club. "I'll squish him!" the man exclaimed stopping in front of me his massive club pointing upward, he brought his club down with all his might on-top of me.

I stopped his massive club with one hand shocking the rouge mages and their leaders.

**"You'll squash me?" **I began causing them to all flinch then continued my grip tightening on his club, crushing into the Iron it was made of, **"With this light stick?"**

The large man began pulling trying to get me to release his club.

"Oye boss... you're just joking right" suddenly he fell to the ground "B...boss stop please" the rouge mage begged as he was forced into the floor until he passed out.

**"Wasn't he your ally?!" **I yelled at the large man, I felt power well up within me.

"My ally?" He responded, "He's nothing more that a pawn."

Suddenly my body burst into black and red flames, I couldn't stand having this man in my guild another moment.

"M... magic?!" the man yelled as his Iron club melted in my hand, he began to panic releasing his club, he jumped back and cast a magic spell. Suddenly everyone in the room collapsed, I felt it too, he was using magic to manipulate gravity.

"HAHAHA, get crushed by my Iron club Salamander!" He cockily yelled.

**"Gravity Manipulation magic, huh?" **I spoke shocking the man, despite the floor cracking below me from the massive weight I held I was still standing, holding the massive club above my head, I spoke in a quiet tone "I already have a greater weight on my shoulders."

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" The man yelled as he increased the power of his spell.

"Compared to the weight of the guild... this is nothing." I stated as I flung his own club at him, stopping the spell and sending him flying

**-**Fairy Tail guild now****

"And ever since then, my flames have been black and red" Natsu looked to his hand finishing his story then continued, "But I also learn't how to make sure my flames burnt only what I wanted to burn and manipulate my flames to do what I want."

"That was a terrible story Natsu" Grey stated.

"What was that?" Natsu asked back.

"Yeah, you told it terribly." Lucy added.

"I did?!" Natsu yelled in surprise everyone simply nodding in agreement.

"Is that really what happened?" Erza asked in disbelief.

_'Of course that all did happen, but that's not the whole story, after I defeated the rouge mages something else happened. But I can't tell anybody what really happened, I can't let everybody else know just how terrible these flames can really be.' _Natsu thought to himself as everyone walked away disappointed in his story while he yelled out that it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 FTW!<strong>

**So this isn't almost 4k words but I have a good reason, no fight scene. I wanna keep up my usual pace, but I will have longer chapters when there is an event like in Chap 7 (so many characters and one so op compared to the rest of them took forever to write) **

**How did you guys like the fight in that chapter btw (I don't usually write fight scenes so i.m curious)**

**Jura: "You're a monster"**

**Natsu: "I know because I'm stronger than you"**

**Jura: "No for other reasons"**

**Natus: "Like"**

**Jura: *pointing to me crying in a ball on the floor* "Because you did that."**

**Natsu: "ohhh... wait how did I do that?"**

**Jura: *Sweat-drop* "And that's why you are a monster"**

**One last thing, check out my new story "The Scarlet Dragon Knight" The first chapter is up, I hope you enjoy reading it.**


	9. Chapter 9- Natsu leaves on a Job

**Please check out my other stories 'The Scarlet Dragon Knight' and 'Kenzei-Me'**

**Me: *pumped* "I'M BACK!"**

**Makarov: "Your gonna regret this decision"**

**Me: "Why?"**

**Makarov: "You've deffinately lost some readers."**

**Me: "Gah! I never considered that. I**** know I'll just work 10x as hard and win them back"**

**Makarov: *Thumbs up* "Good luck"**

**Me: *Teary* "Thanks Gramps!"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Natsu Leaves on a Job?<strong>

"Hmmm..." Natsu hummed while reading a tax book at the bar.

"Are we in the red again?" Kinnana asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, it looks like its time." Natsu said with a regretful face then put his tax book on the bar then added as he stood up, "I'll have to act now or well be swamped with debt."

"Hey everyone!" Natsu called silencing the guild then continued, as his toothy grin held their undivided attention, "It looks like I'll be leaving for a while!"

"Ehhh?!" The guild exclaimed in confusion.

"Sorry everyone, but we are nearing the red again and need money before the end of the month." Natsu relied playfully.

"But a guild master going on a job, isn't that unusual?" Lucy asked.

"We'll the guild association doesn't mind, so its up to the master." Natsu explained.

"So have you decided what job are you going to take?" Wendy asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I had a job set aside just in-case." Natsu added then pulled a job out from his coat, "I could only get my hands on a SS-Class job so I should be back in a few days."

"Master, do you really think now is a good time to go on a quest?" Erza asked in concern.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll be extra careful during my quest. Besides its been almost a month since 10th has died and 'The Black Hand' has not made a move on any of the wizard saints despite knowing where a few are, at least for now it seems they are waiting for the right time to strike."

"Then isn't that even more reason to stay at the guild?" Wendy asked logically.

"We'll an SS-Class job shouldn't be any trouble for me, and if they were to attack me while I'm away from the guild I will have the advantage." Natsu claimed with a frin.

"Think! What if they attack the guild while your away boy!" Makarov exclaimed from above Natsu.

"10th was a guild master, yet even though he was at his guild at the time they didn't use his guild or any of its members to get to him. 'The Black Hand' wants to specifically annihilate the Wizard Saints and nothing else." Natsu replied in a serious tone.

"You've thought this through." Makarov stated then fell to Natsu's side, "Very well, I'll trust in your judgement, your finally putting your head to good use."

"Thank you Gramps." Natsu thanked Makarov with a large grin.

"So what job are you taking, Master?" a guild member asked.

"Oh, I'm supposed to slay a monster that has been attacking the village, 'Verns.' The monster has however defeated numerous S-class wizards already." Natsu stated as he held the job to the guild.

"Only 3,000,000 Jewels for an SS-Class job?" Erza stated with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"3... 3,000,000 Jewels!" Lucy stated in shock falling back on her foot.

"Well the village is too poor so that's why they are even offering the job to a small guild like ours." Natsu stated as he rubbed the back of his head, "But this will more than pay for the damages we do through the year."

"Wait I thought you said we were in the red and that's why you were going on this job." Mirajane stated.

"Well its more like we will be in the red, with everyone back the guild has been making alot more money, but we have also been causing a lot more destruction than usual.' Natsu stated then continued with a shrug "And without more members who don't destroy towns we can't keep paying the council's ridiculous fees."

"Sorry Master. It's because we are so reckless that we are causing so many problems." Erza apologized as the more destructive members of the guild hung their heads in shame.

"Don't feel shame in your actions, nor apologize for causing me trouble!" Natsu began in a strong voice catching everyone's attention then continued in a warm voice, "Its the job of a Fairy Tail wizard to cause trouble for their Master. If we always held back, because we were too afraid to do what we believed was necessary then Fairy Tail would have long scince vanished from the world. And its because of the fact we never hold back that makes me so proud to be the master of Fairy Tail."

The guild suddenly became more livelier as cheering and laughter filled the guild after Natsu's speech.

"You do know what this means don't you, Master?" Makarov asked in serious tone.

"Yeah." Natsu replied calmly then continued as a tear streamed down his face and his voice twisting with dread, "A lot more paperwork!"

_'I can't even tell if he's reliable and joking or just an idiot anymore!' _Lucy thought to herself as she sweat-dropped.

"Well... I guess its time that I go!" Natsu exclaimed as he stood up.

"Ehh? Your leaving already Master?"

"Yeah, the parties just getting started!"

"Sorry, I'll party with you guys once this job is finished!" Natsu exclaimed joyously as he left the guild, his face turning serious under his hood as he walked down the hill, "A monster that can manipulate and gain strength from other monsters huh? Seems like I'll be fighting an army."

* * *

><p><strong>I call it Arc 2 'The man with Black Flames!' (I know the name is terrible)<strong>

**Sorry its a short chapter especially after such a long wait, this was kinda just a build up to the next arc.**

**Me: "I wonder what the job is gonna be like?"**

**Natsu: "Wait shouldn't you know already? Aren't you writing the story?"**

**Me: *shocked* "AH! THAT'S RIGHT!"**


End file.
